


Sundae and fries

by ThatGreenBean



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Food, McDonald's, Slice of Life, Teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGreenBean/pseuds/ThatGreenBean
Summary: Kirino takes Shindou to eat Mcdonald's for the first time.#Ina11SS2018!





	Sundae and fries

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Xmas gift for @StardustOnPluto (Twitter) I was your secret santa!!! I hope you enjoy this little drabble!

“It's… a sundae” 

“Yes, that's a vanilla sundae with Chocolate syrup”

“And you… put a French fry in it”

Kirino felt embarrassed at what he did after Shindou said it as it was the weirdest thing. He saw the almost finished McChicken with the French fries inside and his half drank Sprite, then looked at the sundae with the French fries on top and still couldn't see what was wrong.

“You know, if you put it like that it makes me feel weird!” Kirino said while frowning.

“I’m sorry Kirino… it's just that I've never seen someone do what you just did” 

“Well, you've never been into a McDonald's in your life. It's not that weird”

And that was a fact. That afternoon was the first time Shindou put a foot inside a McDonald's, Kirino was craving some and thought it would be funny to be the one that would “initiate” Shindou, a little rich boy, into fast food. Shindou was only glad that he didn't think of inviting their senpai or teammates along, so they wouldn't mock him forever.

Kirino saw that a couple of high school girls next to them were doing the same thing, eating only french fries with ice cream. Shindou let out a surprised sound and apologized once more.

“Now that we left that behind, why haven't you eaten?”

Shindou looked at that cheeseburger in front of him, still wrapped in paper and the untouched french fries next to it. Ever since they sat, he had only taken some sips of his diet coke.

“Don't tell me… are you scared of the food?”

“What? Of course not” he tried to ignore his friend's snarky comment “I'm just waiting”

“For what”

“Don't know… just waiting”

Kirino sighed, took another fry and put in into the vanilla ice cream of his sundae before eating it. “If you keep waiting for whatever you are waiting, the fries will get soggy”

“... Soggy?”

“Just eat your food, Shindou”

Kirino's tired tone made Shindou notice he couldn't avoid it forever, so he unwrapped the burger who was still warm and looked really good, he then slowly approached it to his mouth, but stopped for a moment before looking up at Kirino.

“What's wrong?”

“Nothing, just checking you won't make fun of me”

“Hey, you don't trust me?” Kirino took a sip of his drink and kept eating, ignoring Shindou entirely.

It was now or never. Shindou stopped stalling and decidedly took a big bite of his burger. It was the best burger he had eaten in his life. The melted cheese mixed with the surprisingly fresh vegetables and the nice juicy meat. A smile plastered on his face without him being able to stop it.

Then the sound of a snapshot made his reverie come to an end.

In front of him, with the biggest and dorkiest smile, and holding his phone in front of him, Kirino had just taken a picture of him, probably with a weird and unrefined expression, while eating a McDonald's double cheeseburger. He almost choked with his food but Kirino quickly gave him his drink.

“What did you do?!” said Shindou after swallowing.

“Just commemorating this iconic scene” he spoke while he was still typing in his phone.

His phone vibrated in his pants pocket and then started vibrating non-stop. He took it and unlocked it to see 20+ notifications of messages in the soccer team group chat. He took a deep breath before looking up at his friend.

“Curse you”

Kirino just smiled and kept eating while stopping at moments to participate in the daily “Picking on the captain” campaign the whole team had. Shindou saw the picture and the overload of laughing and crying emojis Kirino put under it and, after giving another bite to his burger, he laughed at himself. Kirino did make his first time eating fast food be memorable, even if the whole team was making fun of his lower lip stained with ketchup.   
  
  
  



End file.
